


You Said You're Not Listening And I Said I'm Wishing

by RosehipFae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Future, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon, a/b/o dynamics, don't hate me for the way Viktor and Yuuri break up, omega lee seung gil, past otayuri, past viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosehipFae/pseuds/RosehipFae
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is nineteen years old when Viktor and Yuuri Nikiforov announce that they’re getting their Bond broken.





	You Said You're Not Listening And I Said I'm Wishing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month from your favorite Vodka Aunt Lesbian
> 
> Edit: I meant to post this June 2nd and forgot it so it marinated in my drafts for a month lmao

Yuri Plisetsky is nineteen years old when Viktor and Yuuri Nikiforov announce that they’re getting their Bond broken.

_ That took long enough,  _ is his reply when Kenjirou Minami texts him the article.

The breakup is unsurprising to Yuri only because he knew them from the start. Viktor needed a reason to live, and found that reason in chasing after the pretty Japanese omega. Yuuri needed a reason to skate, and found that reason in the rich, ostentatious alpha who pushed him to be his best. The whirlwind romance and public, lengthy honeymoon phase had to end at some point.

_ Yuuri tells the press at this time that he will be returning to Japan to help run his family’s hot spring, and that he is not looking for a new mate any time soon. _

Yuri looks up flights online.

 

* * *

 

Yutopia looks different than the last time he was here. Fresh paint, maybe? He shakes his head and goes inside. The decor isn’t what he’s here for.

A woman he hasn’t seen outside of photos since Yuuri married Viktor greets him at the front. She’s short and pretty, abdomen slightly distended under her yukata with her second trimester. Her hair is bleached out and dyed a now-fading pink, black roots peeking at the crown of her head. A gold wedding band resides on her left hand and a mating bite on the right side of her jaw. Mari’s omega, Kumiko.

“Yurio! You’ve grown up so much!” She exclaims, coming around the counter to hug him. He hugs Kumiko back loosely, letting the happy omega pheromones waft over him.

“Yura or Yuka or Yusha or something, please?” He smiles at her when she breaks the hug.

Kumiko rolls her eyes, “Yes, yes, you big spoilsport. Are you staying here or just come by to see Yuu-chan?” She starts typing on the computer, glancing up at him, “We have a few rooms left, if you are. Cherry blossom season just started, though, so it’s going to be crowded soon.”

He holds up his bags, “I’m staying. Whatever’s closest to the baths, if you can, please.”

She smiles, “Of course I can arrange that,  _ Yuka _ . Do you know how long you’ll be staying?”

_ Until Yuuri kicks me out,  _ “Not sure. I want to visit with Yuuri and see the sights, see the Katsukis and the Nishigoris. Relax on the beach and all.”

“Do you want Yuuri or Mari to take you to your room?”

“Mari, please. I want to freshen up some before Yuuri and I talk.” He smiles sheepishly, “I’m all plane gross, you know?”

She smirks, “You don’t want Yuu-chan to see you all gross, huh? Is there another reason you’re here, Yuka?”

He feels his ears heat, glad his hair covers them, “Of course not, perv. I want to comfort an old friend.”  _ Fuck fuck fuck she knows she knows she’s going to tell him. _

She mutters something under her breath in Japanese that Yuri doesn’t understand.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri Katsuki smells like vanilla and jasmine, a soft compliment to Yuri’s dragon blood and patchouli. 

The omega looks tired. The place where he once had a red bite mark is now paler than the rest of his skin and slightly shiny with scar tissue. Despite gaining a bit of padding around his hips and stomach again, he looks somehow smaller.

Yuuri’s warm cognac eyes harden, “If you’re here to try and get Viktor and I back together, you can go home. I’m sorry we’re not a little family anymore but there is nothing left to salvage between he and I.”

Yuri’s hair falls in his eyes when he shakes his head, “No, not at all.” He sighs, “I missed you. The rink and the studio aren’t the same without you. It’s just all this tense alpha energy. I’m sorry if I’m overstepping, I really am, I just, need you around or something.”

A long breath leaves Yuuri. He sits down on the futon beside him, “I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye.”

“You didn’t tell me you were divorcing Vitka, either. I learned from an article Kenjirou sent me.” So maybe he’s a little bitter, “I just, I thought we were closer.”

Yuuri rubs their wrists together, the type of scenting you give a friend. He hasn’t rubbed their wrists in years. It was always a kiss on the cheek and a rubbing of jaws, the scenting for people you love - family, mates, offspring.

“Nice to know you can’t even scent me like you give a shit about me anymore.” He grits his teeth.  _ He won’t cry.  _ “When you fell out of love with Vitka, did all your love for me leave, too, or did you pretend to care about us both?”

“I didn’t pretend to love you and I didn’t pretend to love him, either, Yura.” His voice is strained, “I just don’t love Vitya the way I thought I did.”

“Why’d you leave him?” 

Yuuri swallows, “He wanted to get me pregnant.”

_ Oh. _

“And that - you realized you didn’t want children with him?”

The omega nods, leaning into Yuri’s side, “I thought I did. Thought we’d have little silver-haired babies and grow old together. But when he suggested it...my stomach twisted. I realized I just - didn’t want him to father my children. I want kids, don’t get me wrong, I just don’t want them with him. And I think he - our relationship was falling apart anyways - I think he suggested it in an attempt to mend everything.”

They’re quiet for a while.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shakes his head, “Don’t worry about it, Yura. I’m glad you’re here, really. I missed you, too.”

_ I guess that’s all I can ask for. _

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment lol


End file.
